La historia de Anju Hideki
by DanielaML04
Summary: Anju Hideki es una ninja de Kumogakure que pasara, por segunda ves en su vida, una temporada en Konoha. Sus amigos no saben mucho de su pasado pero esta ves poco a poco irán descubriendo quien es ella en realidad. Los detalles de su primera visita se irán conociendo conforme avance la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**- ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo te quedaras? –Tsunade**

**- Todavía no estoy segura, probablemente el Raikage me envié una carta cuando quiera que vuelva. - decía una chica cuyo rostro no se distinguía por las sombras.**

**- ¡Muy bien! En ese caso creo que hoy deberías descansar del viaje, cuando tenga alguna misión para ti te mandare a llamar.**

**- Muy bien lady Tsunade. ¡Hasta luego!**

**- Hasta luego... Anju. **

**Anju Hideki salió de la oficina de la hokage. En esos tres años había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto más alta, vestía diferente y el mayor cambio era su cabello, ahora era blanco con líneas negras como las del pelaje de un tigre, además tenía orejas blancas de tigre... Pero su rostro era el de siempre al igual que sus ojos verdes.****  
**

**Anju iba bastante distraída por lo que, saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade, choco con alguien y cayó al suelo, quedando justo debajo de esa persona.**

**- Disculpe yo... Anju?**

**-Neji!**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Mmm te explico luego ahora... no puedo... respirar.**

**- Vaya lo siento - dijo el chico riendo, para luego levantarse y ayudar a la chica a levantarse. Realmente la había extrañado, ella era la única que podía hacerlo reír tan fácilmente.**

**-Jajaja descuida... ¡Te extrañe mucho genio! - dijo ella sonriendo y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.**

**- Y yo a ti Koneko. ¿Pero que haces aquí? - dijo él con un tono más animado que de costumbre, y llamándola por el apodo que le había puesto años atrás.**

**- Hmm los extrañaba a todos y pedí permiso para venir aquí un tiempo y ayudar con misiones, tanto el Raikage como la Hokage estuvieron de acuerdo.**

**- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras? - el chico aun recordaba la manera tan precipitada en que se había ido la chica la última vez.**

**- Mm aun no lo sé, pero creo que estaré aquí por una buena temporada.- dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, realmente le encantaba estar allí y conseguir que A le permitiera volver había sido todo un logro.**

**- Eso espero... Wow has cambiado mucho Anju! Oye puedo preguntar por qué tus...**

**-¿Por qué mis orejas y mi cabello son así? - el chico solo asintió con la cabeza - Mmm es una larga historia, quizá te cuente otro día.**

******Neji se sintió algo decepcionado pero decidió no insistir, Anju solía contarle todo pero solo habían tres cosas de las que nunca hablaba mucho: su familia, su aldea y su infancia. Neji suponía que su cambio de apariencia estaba relacionado con una de las tres así que lo dejo pasar, el entendía lo que era querer evitar un tema...**

**- Jaja genio tu también has cambiado, estas bastante guapo sabea\s - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y antes de que Neji reaccionara se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando al chico bastante confundido y levemente sonrojado.****  
**

**Anju camino un rato hasta que llego a su casa, había alquilado una casa algo pequeña para su estadía en Konoha. No tenía nada que hacer así que decidió que daría una vuelta por la aldea a ver si encontraba a alguien. Ahora se encontraba caminando sin rumbo hasta que distinguió a una chica pelinegra caminando con un castaño y un perro blanco. Anju no pudo evitar sonreír, Hinata era una de sus mejores amigas y Kiba le caía bastante bien.**

**Se acerco bastante a ellos y...**

**- ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? - les dijo riendo.**

**- Anju! - gritaron ambos a la vez.**

**- Jajaja veo que si.- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba a Akamaru que se le había tirado encima.**

**Luego de un rato, en el cual le preguntaron cuando había vuelto, cuanto se quedaría, a quienes había visto y el por qué sus orejas eran así (pregunta que ella evito contestar con una excusa), Hinata y Kiba comenzaron a contarle a Anju todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, como que Naruto se había ido a entrenar y aun no volvía, Neji había sido ascendido a jouning, Ino y Sakura eran ninjas médicos... Ahora se encontraban sentados en Ichiraku ramen terminando de comer.******

**-Bueno tengo que irme. Hasta luego Hinata y bienvenida Anju. Vamos Akamaru! - Kiba.**

**- Y como has estado Hinata? - Anju.**

**- Muy bien... He entrenado mucho... Y qué hay de ti Anju-chan?**

**- Bien, pero los he extrañado, sobre todo al tonto de tu primo... - dijo Anju mientras recordaba su encuentro con Neji, su mejor amigo...**

**- Anju-chan...**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Te gusta Neji-kun?**

**-Ahh? - se sorprendió la chica, nunca había pensado en Neji de esa manera pero si se ponía a pensarlo...- No Hinata para nada, solo es un amigo.**

**- Ya veo... Lamento haberte incomodado.**

**- Descuida, pero ¿por qué pensaste eso?**

**- Yo bueno... Bueno como dijiste que Neji...**

**- ¿Que yo qué? - interrumpió una voz que Anju conocía muy bien.**

**- Neji-kun yo... yo... - Hinata.**

**- Señor destino no me digas que eres tan ególatra que crees que todos hablan de ti- le dijo Anju con tono burlón.**

**- Bueno estoy seguro de que escuche mi nombre- dijo él con tono serio.**

**- ¿En serio? Es extraño porque nosotras no te hemos mencionado... - dijo ella cambiando a un tono de inocencia.**

**- Mmm está bien. - Neji sabía lo que había escuchado pero prefería no seguir insistiendo frente a su prima.**

**-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, quede de entrenar con Shino. Hasta luego Anju-chan, Neji-kun.-dijo Hinata levantándose.**

**- Hasta luego Hinata- respondieron ambos a coro.**

**-¿Anju de que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara? – pregunto Neji tratando de disimular un poco su curiosidad.**

**-Mm Hinata solo me estaba contando lo que había sucedido durante mi ausencia, ¿por qué la curiosidad? – dijo Anju con la esperanza de que el chico no hubiera escuchado lo que le había preguntado Hinata.**

**-Mm ya veo… - Neji supuso que sería mejor dejar el tema allí, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veian como para que él se pusiera a insistir.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer hoy?**

**- Mmm a decir verdad no tengo idea. Pero me gustaría ver a los demás, después de todo por eso vine.**

**- Mm bueno Sakura e Ino deben estar en el hospital si quieres te acompaño a verlas…- a decir verdad Neji quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Anju, aunque no entendía del todo la razón.**

**- ¡Seria genial!- dijo la chica con su característica sonrisa inocente.**

**Ambos se encaminaron al hospital y encontraron a las dos ninjas médicos bastante atareadas, pero eso pareció no ser impedimento para ambas abrazaran a Anju y comenzaran a interrogarla sobre esos últimos tres años. Ella contesto la mayoría de las preguntas de forma poco específica, cosa a la que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Finalmente Anju y Neji se fueron para que las chicas volvieran a concentrarse en su trabajo.**

**-¿Bueno a quienes quieres ver ahora? –pregunto Neji mientras salían del hospital.**

**-Emmm la verdad ahora preferiría ir a dormir, el viaje desde Kumogakure es bastante largo.**

**- Mm si tienes razón, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa…**

**- Jajaja gracias Neji, pero descuida puedo llegar sola. ¡Hasta mañana!- y dicho esto, inexplicablemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo pero trato de disimular sonriendo y yéndose de ahí a toda prisa, dejando a un Neji mudo de la impresión y con un leve sonrojo.**

"_¿Que se supone que acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué le di un beso en la mejilla? Bueno supongo que no tiene importancia… Si, lo mejor será que no piense en eso." _**– Anju**

"_Anju me beso en la mejilla… Bueno parece que para ella no tuvo importancia. Si sin duda solo lo hizo como despedida, no entiendo porque lo analizo tanto, es una tontería…" _**– Neji**

**Ambos olvidaron el tema y se fueron a sus casas a dormir. **


	2. Pesadillas

_Estaba en su cama y lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos, quería levantarse e ir a ver que sucedía pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados que se acercaban cada vez más, parece que venían a su habitación, quería levantarse y correr pero estaba completamente paralizada. Finalmente los pasos se detuvieron y dos personas entraron por su puerta._

_-¡Anju! ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Papa! ¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la niña. Tenía solo cinco años y estaba aterrada, aun podía escuchar gritos y llantos no entendía que era lo que sucedía y solo abrazo a su hermano mayor en busca de algo de consuelo._

_-Escuchen Anju, Kohaku, tienen que irse de aquí ahora, pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen deben irse, tengan cuidado. _

_- ¿Qué? Pero papa tú…- la niña había comenzado a llorar, no podía entender lo que sucedía._

_De repente los ruidos que se escuchaban en la otra habitación se detuvieron, hubo un minuto de silencio absoluto, de un silencio que a la niña le pareció aterrador. Luego comenzaron a escucharse pasos, que se acercaban cada vez más._

_-¡Váyanse ahora!_

_Los niños miraron por una última vez a su padre antes de que el mayor tomara la mano de la pequeña y saliera corriendo a toda prisa por la ventana, pero no se alejo lo suficiente para no escuchar el grito de su padre, y para ver como la ventana se teñía de sangre._

_-¡Kohaku! Tenemos que volver… ¡Papa necesita ayuda!- decía Anju, se negaba a creer que su padre estuviera... No, el tenía que estar vivo._

_Ambos vieron como alguien salía de la ventana, no podían distinguir su rostro por la sombras, pero su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y se estaba acercando a ellos, riendo a carcajadas como un loco y con una kunai en la mano. Sus intenciones eran bastante claras._

_-¡Anju corre!- el chico sabia que sus posibilidades de escapar eran nulas pero no estaba dispuesto a que su hermana muriera allí._

_El hombre se acerco, y tiro su kunai hacia la niña ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero…_

**Un pájaro que entro por su ventana la despertó. Se sentó en la cama y recordó su sueño, tampoco era nada nuevo, soñaba lo mismo desde que era niña, pero aun así no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de malestar al despertar, una mezcla de dolor, miedo e ira. **

**Casi le da un infarto cuando vio la hora, había quedado de ver a Neji a las 11 y para eso faltaban 10 minutos, y al señor destino no le gustaba nada la impuntualidad.**

**Se preparo a toda velocidad y a las 11:10 estaba saliendo a toda prisa de su casa camino a la zona de entrenamiento en la que se supone que vería a Neji, llego en tiempo record aunque de todas maneras llego 15 minutos tarde.**

**-¿Acaso es imposible para ti ser puntual?- espeto el chico apenas la vio llegar sin aire.**

**- ¡Buenos días a ti también! Deberías agradecer que me desperté…- le dijo la chica fingiendo indignación y sentándose bajo un árbol para recuperar el aire.**

**- Agradecido estaré el día en que llegues a tiempo a algún sitio, créeme nunca te he visto llegar a la hora establecida. – comento sentándose junto a ella y dándole una botella con agua.**

**- Eso es falso. Mm llegue a tiempo en los exámenes chunin…**

**- Si, pero eso fue porque tu equipo se encargo de que no te quedaras dormida- le dijo recordando la primera vez que la vio, en la segunda prueba de los exámenes cuando ella le quito uno de los pergaminos.**

**- Jumm si eso es cierto… Pero ya es suficiente no quiero perder toda la mañana discutiendo.- le dijo abandonando la discusión solo porque sabía que Neji tenía la razón, como siempre.**

**- Como quieras Koneko… Oye mañana me voy a una misión, creo que estaré fuera un par de semanas.**

**- ¿En serio?- dijo tratando de disimular su desilusión, sin duda le haría mucha falta, pero ordenes son ordenes.- Mm bueno estaré algo aburrida sin ti, sobre todo porque ahora todos están entrenando o en alguna misión, pero creo que sobreviviré.**

**- Jaja no seas dramática, estar sola un rato no te matara.- dijo él, realmente le molestaba tener que irse de misión (cosa que era muy inusual en el) pero no podía decirle a la Hokage que quería quedarse para hacerle compañía a una amiga, si le dijera eso a Tsunade probablemente se ganaría un buen golpe.**

**La chica solo rio y le saco la lengua como respuesta. El resto del día ambos la pasaron bromeando y hablando. Ambos se sentían muy bien cuando estaban juntos, lo cual era irónico porque cuando se conocieron se detestaban. Al final del día el Hyuga acompaño a la chica a su casa y luego se fue a la mansión Hyuga.**

**Anju entro en la casa y se quedo viendo por la ventana, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho en el día. Se la había pasado con Neji hablando por horas, luego habían ido a comer y a entrenar. Anju había vencido a Neji en todos los encuentros, aunque tenía que admitir que no le decían genio por nada, era realmente bueno. La chica ordeno un poco el lugar, se puso a leer, incluso se puso a limpiar sus armas, pero al final tuvo que admitir que estaba muy cansada y por más que odiara hacerlo tenía que irse a dormir, solo para tener el mismo sueño.**


End file.
